Friendship
by Skull Avenger
Summary: its a story about a young boy who dosent have a PET. Until finds one and it contains an unlikely Netnavi...


**Friendship**

**By William Chavis**

**Authors notes: This is just a basically a test story. To see if people like it. Its really not the entire story. Its just a chapter long. So if you do enjoy this story please leave feedback. And if a lot of people like it, I will continue the story. **

**It's the year 200X and everyone is now connected to the Cyber Network. Everyone has there own personalized beings known as Netnavis. Except one boy, his name is Tero Hamazaki. He has just moved to AC DC and has no friends. For his 10th birthday he wanted a PET. But because his family is so poor they could not afford it. But one day Tero finds a PET in an abandon warehouse and makes friends with an unlikely Netnavi. This is their story….**

"**There's nothing to do around here mom! All the kids in this town all have Netnavis and I don't have one." Tero said as he entered the living room. "Well I am sorry son but you know we cant afford you one." Teros mother said as she cooked dinner. "Why don't you go outside and make some new friends?" Tero sighs "Fine…" he walked out the door into AC DC town. **

**It's a bright and sunny day, perfect to play some sports. But Tero didn't like sports very much let alone even went outside a lot. Tero walks around AC DC town until he encounters Lan.**

"**Oh hello you must be the new kid in town" Lan said as he approached Tero. "Ah… yes…" Tero said shyly "My name is Lan! Lan Hikari and this is my Netnavi Megaman say hi Megaman" " Hey there how's it going?" Megaman said cheerfully. "My names Tero Hamazaki and I don't have a Netnavi" Tero said in a depressed tone. " Oh I am sorry, well maybie my dad could get you one!" "Really!? Could you do that?" Teros voice quickly rose to a cheerful and exited tone. "Sure! Well Ill see you later then! Nice meeting you!" Lan said as he walked away. "Wow I will finaly have my own Netnavi!" Tero said while jumping up and down with joy. **

**He decided to head home and play with his toy dart gun to pass the time till he talks to Lan again. He walked around the town shooting the houses and then getting the dart. Tero didn't like to lose his stuff so he made sure where he was shooting. Until he shot though a window at a near by warehouse.**

"**Oh great…" Tero said. "Now I have to go in there and get it" The warehouse was small, it was brown with a brown roof. It was very boring looking but kind of spooky at the same time. He walked up to the large metal door and opened it he poked his head though to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked. The warehouse was dark and it had metal shelves in the room. He walked in and looked around. He saw a glowing screen on the shelf by the window. He saw his dart had landed on the screen. "Oh there you are" He said as he walked over to it. He grabbed the dart and then noticed that what he grabbed his dart off of was a PET. "Is that what I think it is?!" He quickly grabbed it and then looked at the screen. There was nothing there. "I wonder whose this is? Well I hope they don't mind if I borrow it" knowing fully of what he is getting him self into he snuck out the door and ran home his mother wasn't home so he just ran straight to his room and sat on his bed. "Huh is it frozen?" He tried to turn it on but no luck. "Ah great its broken… oh well ill take it back there tomorrow." He put it on his desk and realized it was starting to get late. His mother got home and he quickly hid the PET. He walked into the living room and his mother brought him home some fast food. He sat down at the table and began to eat his dinner with his mother. "So did you make any new friends?" his mother asked as she took a bite for her burger. "Uh yea" He quickly ate his dinner and began to go to his room. "What's the rush Tero?" his mother asked who was still eating. "I am just don't feel good and I am sleepy." "Oh ok then" he went into his room and pulled out the PET. Hoping something had happened since he left it. **

"**Still nothing…" He tossed it on to the floor and went to bed. **

**A few a hours into the night he woke up to hear a loud buzzing sound. **

"**huh what's that?" He saw the PET was moving around, he quickly hoped out of bed and grabbed it and turned it on. It began a startup screen then went to a installation screen. It showed a status bar of the installation with a black circle with a slash though it next to the bar. He watched impatiently as it filled up until it finally did and then it went went to the main Netnavi screen. A black and yellow Netnavi appeared wearing a cloak. "Huh? Where am I?" The Netnavi said. "Wow a Netnavi!" Tero said with so much excitement. The Netnavi looked at Tero and then his eyes widen. "Who the hell are you human! Where am I?" the Netnavi asked. "You are in a PET. Hey do you want to be my Netnavi?" The question made the Netnavi very mad. "Me be your slave?! Ha! Not likely!" The Netnavi said. "What's your name?" Tero asked after completely ignoring what the navi said. The Netnavi looked at him and then clutched his fist and said. "Its Bass human"**

**To be continued…**


End file.
